Kurodai Weekends
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Entry untuk Kurodai Weekends. Chapter 1: Shinigami AU; Chapter 2: Mafia AU; Chapter 3: Established Family AU. #Kurodaiweekends
1. Shinigami AU

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

For Kurodaiweekends

Shinigami AU

* * *

Goodbye, Mr. Shinigami

" _Apa kau bisa setidaknya membiarkan aku hidup sedikit lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih dan putus asa. Tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang ingin dia dengar._

" _Baiklah. Tapi ketika saatnya tiba, aku akan datang lagi."_

XXXX

Sawamura berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Cahaya matahari yang panas terik pada bulan Agustus sungguh membakar kulit tapi, ia membiarkannya masuk dari jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Ia sendirian di sana. Dalam ruangan kecil dan hampir kosong selain ranjangnya, vas bunga yang terletak di atas laci di samping tempat tidurnya, dan sebuah kursi. IV yang terhubung ke pembuluh darahnya, selang oksigen di lubang hidungnya, dan electrocardiogram di samping kanannya yang berbunyi berisik.

Sudah berapa lama ia berada di rumah sakit ia-pun tak ingat. Kenangan terakhir yang ia ingat adalah berakhirnya Spring Cup, saat ia lulus SMA, dan saat ia merasa dunianya berputar dengan cepat dan ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di tempatnya sekarang. Semuanya terasa bohong ketika ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan lainnya.

Kesendirian itu menyakitkan. Itulah yang Sawamura pikirkan. Ia menutup matanya dan serasa menyaksikan rekaman-rekaman kehidupannya mulai terbakar di tengah teriknya matahari. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Langkah kaki memenuhi ruangan walau tidak bisa menandingi suara electrocardiogram tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat Kuroo, berdiri di sampingnya lalu duduk di kursi tersebut. Tubuhnya yang kurus namun tinggi sedikit menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk terus memanggang dirinya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kuroo pelan. Sawamura terseyum kecil mendengarnya. Kuroo menggemgam tangan Sawamura erat. Tatapannya sendu dan layu. Sawamura tahu bahwa ia sedang bersedih walau ujung bibirnya terangkat. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian seragamnya ataupun jersey timnya. Hanya sebuah kaos berwarna hitam polos dan celana jeans panjang, lingkar hitam yang samar di bawah matanya. Yang tidak berubah dari fisiknya hanya bagaimana rambutnya tetap saja berdiri dengan gaya seperti itu. Setidaknya, Daichi bisa sedikit merasa tenang mengetahui bahwa Kuroo tetaplah Kuroo.

"Kau tak cukup tidur?" tanya Daichi balik dengan lemah dan tidak mejawab pertanyaan Kuroo sama sekali.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Sawamura-kun," jawab Kuroo. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat dan diam. Sawamura tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Ia mempunyai Kuroo di sisinya. Tapi menatapnya seperti ini lebih menyakitkan daripada merasa hanya seorang diri. "Oh, aku mendapatkan ini dari wakil kaptenmu," Kuroo meronggoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto berisikan 4 orang dan menunjukannya pada Sawamura. Sawamura berada di tengah dikelilingi oleh 3 orang teman dan sekaligus timnya yang lulus tahun ini dari SMA. Sugawara, Asahi, dan Kyoko. Mereka berempat begitu bahagia di sana.

"Pfft… Mantan wakil kapten sebenarnya," kata Sawamura menahan tawanya.

"Ya aku tahu, mantan kapten Karasuno," jawab Kuroo meledek Sawaura. Sawamura yang mendengarnya tertawa mengingat Kuroo juga sekarang berstatus mantan kapten. Ia tidak tahu Kuroo memberi siapa gelar kaptennya. Mungkin Kenma. Tapi ia tahu kalau setter-nya itu terlalu merasa dibebani bila mendapat julukan kapten. "Aku akan coba masuk Todai. Aku akan lolos ujian masuknya dan aku akan menjadi nerd. Kemudian aku akan masuk ke dalam tim voli. Bermain melawan banyak universitas. Timku akan memenangkan banyak pertandingan dan menjadi nomor 1 di Jepang!" cerita Kuroo dengan nada dibuat seolah ia sangat menantikannya.

"Itu bagus. Kau selalu bilang tidak ingin masuk ke Todai."

"Kau yang bilang aku harus melebihi apa yang aku yakini." Keduanya kembali terdiam. "Akan sangat sepi bermain voli tanpamu, Sawamura-kun," ucap Kuroo lagi dengan sedihnya.

"Kau akan lupa tentangku. Ketika aku menghilang, semua orang akan lupa tentangku," kata Sawamura menatap langit-langit kamarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku! Ini sudah cukup untukku! Apabila bukan karena kau. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalami semua kenangan ini! Sawamura– Daichi…! Kau tak tahu betapa aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu," kata Kuroo saat ia bisa merasakan tanganya hampir terasa hampa. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sawamura menghilang dari genggaman tangannya.

"Akulah harus berterima kasih padamu Kuroo. Kau yang membuatku bisa merasakan hidup. Aku bisa hidup lagi. Meraskan kehidupan seorang anak SMA, bermain voli. Semuanya karena aku bertemu denganmu, Kuroo Tetsurou." Sawamura terseyum lembut dan hangat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kuroo dan menyentuh pipi pemuda tersebut yang mulai basah oleh air matanya. Kuroo menempelkan wajahnya ke dalam tangan itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan semuaya.

"Bawalah aku. Bila itu bisa membuatmu tetap ada," pinta Kuroo setengah terisak.

"Aku tak bisa. Kau punya masa depan yang harus kau jalani." Kuroo tak menjawab lagi. Sawamura tahu bahwa waktunya sebentar lagi habis dan ia akan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk duduk di ranjang. Melepas semua alat rumah sakit yang terpasang dalam tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan satu tangannya dari wajah Kuroo. "Kuroo, aku menepati janjiku padamu. Aku tidak bisa membawa seorang bocah yang memohon padaku untuk tetap hidup lebih lama lagi dengan ekspresi putus asa seperti itu. Aku masih ingat bocah yang tidur di sini dan membisikan kata-kata itu padaku 10 tahun yang lalu. Kuroo… berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyiakan ini semua. Hiduplah. Kau akan bertemu dengan banyak teman di masa depanmu. Kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan mencintaimu dan dicintai olehmu."

"Tapi kau tak akan ada di sana! Bahkan ketika sudah waktunya aku pergi dari dunia ini!" bantah Kuroo.

"Aku tahu… Maafkan aku," ucap Daichi menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Kuroo. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya bahkan tangissannya pecah ketika Daichi membisikan kata 'terima kasih' dan 'selamat tinggal' padanya. Kuroo menangis di sana. Menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kedua tangannya. Foto yang ia dapat jatuh ke lantai dan hanya menyisahkan 3 orang di sana.

Perlahan-lahan, Kuroo merasakan ada lubang besar dalam ingatannya yang menyerap sebagian besar kenangan indah yang ia alami bersama dengan Sawamura. Kuroo menangis kencang tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi bahkan dari ingatannya. Meskipun ia tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini. Akan semua janji yang ia ucapkan kepadanya. Dan ketika ia melihat dirinya pertama kali 10 tahun yang lalu di kamar ini. Semuanya meninggalkan kekosongan belaka.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Shinigami," bisik Kuroo untuk terakhir kalinya.

The End

* * *

Hari pertama untuk Kurodai Weekends!

Saya sebenarnya mau post dalam inggris tapi berhubung saya bukan fasih dalam sastra inggris jadinya ya lebih enak pakai bahasa sendiri

Setiap kali mikirin plot untuk Kurodai, kenapa yang keluar Kuroo sedih mulu ya. Maafkan saya, Kuroo-san.

Please enjoy dan tunggu 2 fic yang akan datang. Thank you so much!


	2. Mafia AU

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

For Kurodaiweekends

Mafia AU

* * *

Marry me, Deal or Not?

"Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan perjanjian ini?" Kuroo menyengir dihadapan Daichi yang sudah duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Dihadapan mereka berdua, terdapat satu buah koper berisikan cairan bening dalam ampuler berjumlah 11 buah. Kuroo menaikkan alisnya sambil terus mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai, tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Daichi.

"Kau mau menjual 11 'senjata' ini dengan aku harus menikahimu?" tanya Daichi balik.

"Aku yakin kau tidak budek, Sawamura-kun. Ehem, apa aku harus memanggilmu Daichi sekarang? Dan aku tahu kau sudah mencerna seluruh kalimatku dengan benar," jawab Kuroo dengan suara yang dibuat rendah. Daichi memang medengar semuanya dengan jelas. Ketika Kuroo mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjual kesebelas 'senjata' terbaru ini dengan cara ia harus menikah dengannya. "Jangakan senjata ini, Daichi. Pikirkan apabila kita bersatu menjadi satu family. Kita memiliki wilayah yang besar, bawahan yang kuat, dan kupikir kita bisa mengakhiri persaingan kita ini. Kau tahu godfather kita sebenarnya hanya bermain-main 'kan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikahimu!? Kau selalu saja seperti ini! Pantas saja kau meminta temanku dan aku yakini temanmu juga untuk keluar dari ruangan," kata Daichi merasa letih dengan permainan Kuroo.

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku– A–" Dachi menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri dari sofa yang berjalan menuju balik sofa dan membelakangi Kuroo. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada menandakan bahwa ia berpikir keras. Kuroo yang melihatnya menyandarkan diri di sofa dan juga membuang napas berat serta mengusap rambutnya.

"Maaf." Daichi menoleh untuk melihat Kuroo. "Aku hanya menggodamu saja. Kita kembali ke perjanjian semula. 5 juta yen 1 ampuler. Jadi totalnya 55 juta yen. Aku beri diskon karena kelakuanku yang–"

"Aku berpikir bahwa kita tidak bisa menikah."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kuroo sedikit tergerak dengan pernyataan Daichi.

"Ini seperti tradisi. Kau tahu. Karasuno dan Nekoma. Persaingan kita. Yah, meski persaingan ini aku akui hanya main-main saja tapi–"

"Tapi Kenma bisa berpacaran dengan si chibi itu!" Kuroo berdiri tiba-tiba tanpa sadar. Bahkan ia menaikan suaranya dan mulai berteriak.

"Kenma… apa!?"

Tok tok tok

"Aku mendengar namaku disebut. Ada apa?" tanya Kenma dari balik pintu setelah mengetuknya. Kedua orang yang ada di dalamnya langsung terdiam. Daichi kemudian duduk kembali di sofa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Lelah rasanya seperti ini terus. Kuroo ikut terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian ia duduk di samping Daichi. Ia mengusap pundak Daichi untuk membuatnya berpaling padanya. Jarak antara mereka diperdekatkan. Tangan Kuroo yang gemetar diletakan di samping wajah Daichi lalu menarik dagunya pelan hingga wajah mereka bisa mendekat.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Kuroo lembut. "Aku tahu, family lebih penting tapi, jika itu dirimu. Ki-kita masih memiliki tradisi persaingan ini. Hanya saja mungkin kita diberi sedikit pengecualian."

"Mereka akan terkejut."

"Kakek tua itu akan terkejut."

 _Ngiiingggg_

"Kuroo! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan tapi aku merasa terhina di sini," ucap Nekomata dari interphone. Kedua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut langsung terpaku mendadak dan diam. "Kau tidak lupa bahwa ruanganmu ada cctv-nya 'kan?" lanjut Nekomata. Daichi langsung refleks mendorong Kuroo menjauh dan berdiri dengan wajah memerah.

"KAU TIDAK BILANG DI SINI ADA CCTV!?"

"Yaa… semua ruangan pertemuan ada cctvnya untuk keamanan. Jangan bilang ditempatmu tidak ada?"

"Tetsurou... apa kau tahu arti kata privacy…!" geram Daichi murka.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi tapi, kami di sini bersama Keishin sudah menandatangani persetujuan untuk racun jenis baru itu. Dan lagi, aku ingin dengar percakapan kalian yang barusan," kata Nekomata kemudian interphone itu mati. Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti keduanya sebelum Kuroo mendekati Daichi dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Tetsurou…"

"Kalau kau bilang tidak akan kubatalkan penjualan ini."

"Tetsurou!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga Daichi."

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Jika aku bisa aku ingin mengeksekusimu sekarang juga!"

"Apakah itu artinya 'ya'?" Daichi diam dan menatap Kuroo dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu. Daichi ingin menciumnya saat itu juga tapi ia ingat bahwa ruangan tersebut terdapat cctv dan suara batuk dari interphone menandakan bahwa mereka harus menyudahi acara mereka untuk bertemu godfather dari family masing-masing. Oh, Kuroo juga tidak lupa untuk menyatakan bahwa ia ingin memindahkan Daichi ke dalam familynya. Atau sebaliknya. Atau mereka bisa menjadi bagain dari kedua family tersebut.

The End


	3. Established Family AU

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

For Kurodaiweekends

Established Family AU

* * *

Obento

Diantara semua anggota keluarga Kuroo, Daichi-lah yang bangun tidur paling pagi. Ia selalu memasang alarm untuk membangunkannya pada saat matahari belum sempat menampakan diri. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dan letak jam alarm itu dekat dengannya, ketika deringan pertama Daichi sudah memukul mati tombol alarm tersebut sehingga tidak membangunkan suaminya yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Pagi ini tidak lain dari pagi yang sering ia alami. Jam alarm tersebut dimatikan dengan cepat. Ia berbaring sebentar di atas bantalnya dengan kondisi otak masih tumpul. Ia kemudian duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa melihat dalam kegelapan. Ia begitu lemas dan ngantuk sebenarnya.

Daichi mengusap wajahnya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melirik ke arah Tetsurou yang berbaring di sampingnya dengan gaya tidur anehnya. Mendekapkan bantal hingga membuat rambutnya seperti itu. Tak pernah berubah sejak mungkin ia masih kanak-kanak hingga ia menikah. Mengingat kembali bagaimana kagetnya Daichi saat ia bangun tidur dan melihat Tetsurou sudah seperti ini membuat Daichi tertawa kecil dalam hatinya. Hangatnya ingatan tersebut membuat Daichi terbangun sepenuhnya dan berjalan jinjit menuju pintu.

Ia masih memakai piyamanya yang berupa kaos berwarna orange dan celana boxer putih. Rambutnya yang sudah sedikit lebih panjang dari ia SMA dulu berantakan kemana-mana. Ia melewati kamar anak mereka, Hiyama, yang masih hening untuk ke kamar mandi. Rutinitasnya dimulai ketika ia mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu dan tidak lupa untuk buang air kecil sebelum ia melangkah ke dapur.

Memasak sebenarnya bukan hal yang mudah untuk Daichi. Ia bahkan baru belajar memasak saat ia kuliah dan harus satu kamar dengan Tetsurou. Kehidupan keduanya sungguh jauh dari kata sehat. Setiap hari bila tidak makan makanan instant, mereka akan beli makanan dari luar untuk di bawa pulang. Daichi baru menyadari bahwa mereka harus memasak setelah Tetsurou mengalami sakit dan ia sendiri merasa tidak enak badan selama seminggu lebih.

Awalnya hanya sekedar telur atau apapun yang mudah. Sayuran rebus, karaage, bahkan membuat curry sendiri. Daichi juga menyisihkan uangnya sedikit untuk membeli buah yang notabenenya adalah barang mahal.

Daichi pada masa awal tidak pernah menikmati memasak. Merepotkan dan mengotori dapur. Tapi setelah Tetsurou mengatakan masakannya buruk, Daichi tambah semangat untuk belajar masak. Semuanya berubah menjadi serius setelah ia menikah dan mempunyai anak. Kuroo Hayama, saat ini sudah berusia 16 tahun dan berada di Nekoma karena mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Si middle-blocker yang jangkung sama seperti Tetsurou bahkan lebih tinggi dari Daichi sekarang namun memiliki persona layaknya Daichi. Demi anak dan suaminya, Daichi rela untuk membuat makanan dan bekal yang sehat untuk mereka.

XXXX

Tetsurou bangun saat Daichi masuk ke kamar mereka berdua dan memukul belakang kepala Tetsurou menggunakan bantal. Untung saja bukan jam alarm yang berbunyi berisik. Mungkin karena telinga Tetsurou tertutup oleh bantal sampai ia tidak mendengarnya.

Tetsurou tentu kesal dibangunkan dengan cara yang kasar tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sadar bahwa ia susah bangun pagi semenjak bekerja ganda menjadi pelatih voli nekoma dan seorang quality control di perusahaan spareparts.

"Tetsurou! Bangun!" teriak Daichi melihat Tetsurou yang menatapnya malas dan kembali merebah. Daichi yang sudah tidak sabar dan melihat tingkah laku Testurou langsung meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang hingga Tetsurou mau tak mau bangun.

"Iya, aku bangun, honey," jawab Tetsurou lemah dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia perlahan bangun untuk mencegah tumbah seketika saat ia bangun dengan mendadak. Tak lupa mencium kening Daichi untuk membuatnya sedikit mereda. Bisa-bisa ia tidak akan makan siang nantinya. Tetsurou berjalan menuju kamar mandi melewati kamar Hayama yang juga baru bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pagi, oyaji," panggil Hayama. Anak remaja yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan sedikit keriting yang berantakan. Matanya sama seperti Daichi hanya sedikit lebih sipit. Kulitnya juga tan kuning bukan karena ia sering berjemur melainkan keturunan. Ia menguap lebar dan bersandar di pintu dengan malasnya.

"Hoo… kau bisa bangun tanpa alarm. Menakjubkan," kata Tetsurou.

"Alarmku adalah suara teriakan Tou-chan di pagi hari untuk membangunkanmu atau dia akan meneriakiku," jawab Hayama berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu menutupnya. Tetsurou baru sadar bahwa ia keduluan anaknya sendiri dan mulai menggedor pintu.

"Oy! Anak kurang ngajar! Buka pintunya! Aku duluan tahu!" kata Tetsurou. Daichi yang melihatnya terseyum pasrah namun sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan terpaksa, Tetsurou harus menggunakan kamar mandi bawah yang lebih sempit. Mandi dan menggosok gigi serta berusaha membetulkan rambutnya. Lalu masih dengan lilitan handuk duduk di meja makan dan langsung di lempar dengan centong nasi oleh Daichi.

"Tetsurou! Pakai bajumu! Tidak ada yang mau lihat kau telanjang di meja makan!" kata Daichi.

"Oh ayolah, Honey. Kau bahkan sering melihatku telanjang. Kalau tidak, Hayama tidak akan lahir," kata Kuroo.

"Anggap aku tidak mendengarkan kalian," kata Hiyama yang sudah berpakaian seragam rapi dan menatap jijik ke arah Tetsurou. Tetsurou mau tak mau kembali ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju sebelum dilempar piring dan tidak mendapat jatah sarapan.

"Oyaji, jangan lupa kita ada latihan tambahan sore ini," kata Hayama duduk dan sudah bersiap untuk makan.

"Aku tahu!" teriak Tetsurou.

XXXX

Hayama memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Hari ini, nasi dengan telur ceplok serta sup miso, ikan bakar, dan acar lobak serta teh hangat. Di sampingnya, Tetsurou yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan dasinya juga tidak mau kalah dari anaknya. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang serupa. Hayama sendiri sebenarnya memiliki cara tidur yang aneh hingga memiliki rambut berantakan seperti itu.

Ia suka tidur di bawah bantal.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Hayama langsung berdiri dan menyabet kotak bekalnya yang berisi 2 tingkat karena ia akan latihan sore juga.

"Kau tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Tetsurou.

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini, aku dan putra Kenma Ojii-san, Akira, akan berangkat bareng," jawab Hayama.

"Ah, kalau begitu bawa ini sekalian," kata Daichi membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan satu kotak berisikan taiyaki lalu menyerahkan pada Hayama. "Ini, berikan ini pada Akira. Kau juga boleh makan berdua dengannya tapi, sisakan untuk Kenma-san dan istrinya juga."

"Ah! Kupikir ini sudah habiskan oyaji!" kata Hayama. Tetsurou yang mendengarnya hampir keselek tapi mengabaikan.

"Tidak, tidak. Sekarang pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Daichi.

"Un, aku pergi dulu!" kata Hayama mengecup kening Daichi singkat. "Aku berangkat, oyaji!" kata Hayama dijawab singkat oleh Tetsurou lalu langsung menuju pintu keluar. Tak lama setelah Hayama pergi, Tetsurou menyelesaikan sarapannya. Daichi menemani Tetsurou ke pintu rumahnya dan menerima kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebelum Tetsturou pergi membawa kotak bekal dari Daichi.

Suasana kembali hening di pagi hari itu. Semua kekacauan tadi serasa hilang begitu saja. Menyisahkan Daichi dengan piring kotor yang harus dicuci. Mungkin lain kali bila Tetsurou atau Hayama tidak buru-buru, ia akan meminta mereka untuk mencuci piring menggantikan dirinya. Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai, Daichi membersihkan dirinya. Ia sebenarnya seorang pekerja freelance progammer, ia bekerja di rumah atau bersama dengan rekannya. Namun hari ini sangatlah special sehingga ia meluangkan waktunya untuk kembali ke Miyagi.

Hari ini katanya, Nekoma akan bertanding melawan Karasuno dan ia diminta oleh Ukai untuk datang dan memberi beberapa saran menghadapi si kucing dari Tokyo tersebut. Ia membawa tasnya dan bekal buatannya sendiri, tak lupa mengunci pintu setelah memastikan kompor dan listrik mati.

Hari ini ia akan menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi suami serta anaknya melihat ia berpihak pada tim lamanya.

Yah, pagi hari memang harusnya dimulai dengan kehangatan untuk jiwa. Apalagi semuanya disatukan dalam kotak bekal.

The End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai!

Malah telat sehari. Tapi ini semoga tidak terkesan terburu-buru selesai karena dibuat dengan buru-buru juga.

Kurodaiweekends telat selesai!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! Diharapkan reviewnya juga ya.

Matta ne~


End file.
